Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to, inter alia, computerized apparatus and methods for determining motion in video.
Description of Related Art
Object recognition in the context of computer vision relates to finding a given object in an image or a sequence of frames in a video segment. Typically, video frames may contain multiple objects moving in one or more directions on a still or moving background. Object representations, also referred to as the “view”, may change from frame to frame due to a variety of object transformations, such as rotation, movement, translation, change in lighting, background, noise, appearance of other objects, partial blocking and/or unblocking of the object, and/or other object transformations. Motion estimation may generally be a very computationally expensive operation, and may be impractical in real-time for input resolutions greater than 320×240 pixels on existing lower power (e.g., mobile) computers. Robotic devices often employ video for navigation, target selection and/or obstacle avoidance. Determining the relative motion of an object from a moving robotic platform may require implementation of differential motion detection in an energy efficient manner.